deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider Hiryu vs Boba Fett
Description Screenshot (178).png|RoaringRexe Strider vs Star Wars! Two deadly hunters duke it out! '' Interlude '''Boomstick: While doing that you gotta get the right tech for the job. One of these high tech hunters is Strider Hiryu, wielder of Cypher!' Wiz: And Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Strider Hiryu *Strider (2014) OST - Raid* Wiz: In the land of Asia a legend said that if you had a bounty on you and the ninja known as Strider Hiryu was after you are doomed to a miserable fate. That is true in universe of Strider. AKA the Falcon Dragon. Boomstick: Not much is known about Strider Hiryu, we do know that he is an orphan and was raised by ninjas. Awesome... Wiz: He was brought into the organization of Strider, an elite program of assassins that used technology to help. When Strider was brought in he was at the top of the class, no other Strider could even come close to his skill. What makes it much more impressive is that he was at young age, 16. Boomstick: DAMN, imagine that pub-''' Wiz: How many puberty jokes have you made? I'll answer it for you, too many. '''Boomstick: Shut the hell up Wiz. Anyways the young Strider went on to become the youngest Strider in Strider student history to reach Special A-Class Strider, basically the best class in all of Strider history. We are gonna be saying the word Strider a lot, aren't we? Wiz: Yup. Tho one fateful day, he was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider. Which happened to be his sister... Boomstick: I'm guessing he didn't kill her cause it wanted to be feels and everything? Wiz: Nope, he killed her. As harsh has it may sound he did retire after that mission. All those years of retirement are a mystery to even to Strider himself. Boomstick: How the fuc- Ugh whatever. Anyways over time some crazy threats to humanity came along, he went out of retirement and ready to fight. Which is why he needs the right gear. *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Strider* Wiz: That's right which he does carry. This includes Kunai, Fire Trick which allows him to shoot flame, Ground trick this allows him to create a small quake,and Spark Trick which you guessed it allows him to launch electricity and Spark Ball which can send the same attack but on the ground. Hiryu also has an assortment of tools that can help him maneuver and help around the battlefield this includes, a Climb Sickle, Medical Trick, Varja, boots that can have attack, aqua, and magnet. All doing as they imply. Last but not least the Jump Trick which makes him jump higher. Boomstick: He also has options which can bring different things to his fight. Option A has Satellite Drones that can shoot lasers and can power down machinery. Option B brings ROBOTIC FUCKING PANTHERS. Last but not even to least, Option C can help by dropping a robotic hawk OH ANOTHER ROBOTIC ANIMAL? Oh uh, that have bladed wings and can drop bombs. And he can heal himself while adding more advantages in the middle of battle. He even wields the legendary Cypher, a blade with a plasma touch so hot, it is said to be hotter than the sun? Wiz: But what are Options? Options are actually crates that Strider can carry that hold different robotics. All are labeled A, B, and C. Strider has brought down moon sized robotic bases, killed armies and dinosaurs, is beyond the age of 2,000 years, can slices people with his bare hands, can dodge shadow tag bullets, and has defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders and Grandmaster Meio. And once defeated... God. '' '''Boomstick: As awesome as he is, he doesn't even use his ninja styles mostly just rushing in and hacking and slashing and his retirement did take a toll on his skills. But hey! When you have a robot hawk and panther who needs faults? ' "I am the hunter, you are the prey!" Boba Fett *Star War Battlefront 2 Jango Fett Theme extended* Wiz: Jango Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, none stood in his way, he got the job done, he was quick, and efficient. Which is why someone got the bright idea to clone him. Well he was chosen to be cloned because of his high kill count etc. Boomstick: His clone, Boba Fett. He was cloned on the planet of Kamino there he lived a harsh life knowing he was not natural. Thought young Fett was unaltered, being the clone of Jango meant Jango took him under his wing. Teaching the necessary combat skills that would help him succeed as a fellow bounty hunter. ' Wiz: And they were doing well but... ''Shows Mace Windu quickly slicing off the head of Jango and his head falling to the ground '' Wiz: That... happened. As a boy Fett swore vengeance against Jedi for killing his father. Soon he teamed up with fellow bounty hunters Aurra and Bossk. But before they could kill Mace Boba realized that he was going too far, so he gave up. But vowed to never forgive Windu for killing his father. Soon Fett went on his own killing for the right money, so for the right money ya gotta have the right gear. *Dubstep/Drumstep | Kombot - Boba Fett (Original Mix)* '''Boomstick: Aw yeah! This guy has a crap ton of high tech gear. He wears Mandalorian armor, a beast of an armor that can tank blaster bolts and the supposed blade that can cut through anything, Lightsabers. ' Wiz: He also has an EE-3 carbine rifle a blaster so efficient that they are used by only the best of bounty hunters, he also has a wrist gauntlet which contains a flamethrower and a whipcord launcher. And he even has a jetpack with his armor and a missile. His armor is one of his greatest assets. His suit also gives him 360 degree vision. The jetpack proves it as he was able to outpace an explosion with that jetpack, over mach 1 speeds. Tho it can go only 1 min in flight. Which is also immune to acid, fire, and cold. Fett also carries a Sacros K-11 Blaster, a short range pistol like gun that can fire at high speeds. And a concussion grenade launcher which can launch powerful grenades at different rates. 'Boomstick: Damn! Fett is ruthless, not feeling any mercy, no matter the amount of money. Oh and his weaponry doesn't end! Oh did we mention he has a retractable drinking straw in that suit? And a Infrared sensor. ' Wiz: Fett has tracked 30 and more at once, made his jetpack for go faster than point blank explosion coming mach speeds, has dueled with Darth Vader on numerous occasions, escaped the Sarla- *Music Stops* 'Boomstick: Woah hold the fuck up! I thought he died? And didn't he fall into it 3 times? ' Wiz: Yes, he originally did. But Disney said "No" and made him escape. '''Boomstick: How exactly? Wiz: Why he just set off a couple bombs inside the monster and exploded his way out while flying! Boomstick: That is fucking awesome. *Music Continues* Wiz: As badass as he is, he is not as awesome as he seems. He has fallen into the Sarlac 3 times, him winning against Vader was pretty much plot induced stupidity, putting it lightly he can be "clumsy", and has been defeated many times. Boomstick: Even now, if you see this mass Jedi killer coming your way, your as good as dead. ' ''"He's no good to me dead." DEATH BATTLE!!! *Undertale: Ghost Battle - Jazz Cover || insaneintherainmusic* Advanced Bar Near Air Port The bar was a busy day. Many people were coming in to prepare for incoming flights. By preparing I mean drinking just cause they wanted to pass the time. All kinds of people were there, some well known others not, at first this seems normal. In the future however it can attract all kinds of attention, unwanted attention. As people were walking by someone was standing in the corner, wearing green armor and cape that flowed through the air conditioning in the bar. He knew his target always come by here for a drink, and he tracked his every move. He didn't care how long he had to wait as long as he got his money. This man was Boba Fett. He continued to wait a few more house people entering and leaving. He didn't feel any tension at all. He had done many kills across the galaxy and his target wouldn't put up much of a fight. The prize wasn't that big, but money was money and we wanted it bad. As he was thinking of how much attention he would draw he saw his target step into the bar and go to the counter. This man wore a not very advanced suit mostly just tech. Fett took his chance and walked up to the man and played his cool careful not to act suspicious. The man spoke when Fett got close. "Ya want something mister?" Fett stared for a 10 seconds not saying anything. The man stood up from his chair to get his drink. Before he could leave the area of his table he was grabbed on the shoulder. He turned around to see Fett holding his shoulder. *Music Stops* "Yes I do want something, my reward." ''The man couldn't speak out of terror at realizing what Fett meant. the clone of Jango quickly pulled out his EE-3 and pointing at the target. The man started to speak but was cut off by the sound of the blaster going off and blowing a hole in his head. Everyone screamed and ran as the bounty hunter smiled in his mask and walked away ready for his reward. Watching from the vents was a certain red clad ninja, watching the kill made him want to confront this man in the green suit. The red clad ninja was ''Strider Hiryu. Warehouse where Boba Fett was supposed to get his reward "I wonder if my bounty got any takers." Were the words of the man who placed the bounty. He spun in his chair where he told the person or something to meet if they killed him. As he continued to spin in his chair he heard one silent footstep and looked towards the sounds direction. "Anyone there?" ''The man yelled questioningly. No answer. ''"Hey did you get my boun- ''The bounty placer was cut off by a cut by the sound of his own gurgling, he looked down to see blood spray from his throat. In fear he got up and started to go to an first aid kit he kept on a corner. Right before he could touch it he fell down. Dead. ''"Mission complete." Were the last words he heard. As Strider went to walk out he felt something was off... like someone else was there. "Something I don't like about this place..." Strider quickly looked around in the blink of an eye. Nothing was here. Hiryu quickly made his way into another room of the warehouse. To be confronted by the same green armor wearing man from the bar. Strider was greeted with a question by the bounty hunter. "You the guy that set the bounty? If yes, I'd like my money..." Strider stared and went to walk away before uttering one sentence. ''"There have been some business arrangements." ''Strider walked off only setting foot out of the building, not before he was shot at by Fett. Boba Fett didn't like the idea of, "I committed murder for money but I don't get money." Strider quickly dodged and leaped in front of Boba. ''"You shall run crying back to your masters!" '' ''*FIGHT*'' *Warriors Orochi 3 OST Ryu Hayabusa Theme Extended* Strider darted forward and slashed three times at Fett knocking him backwards into a wall. Fett quickly pulled out the E-3 Carbine and fired at Strider. ''*PEW PEW PEW*'' Those sounds were heard by the blaster. All the shots seemed to have hit Strider, but they didn't. It almost looked as if he was a ghost. Fett scowled and fired a few more shots at the assassin all shots gain missing. Strider was leaping on the walls climbing up to get an advantage. He continued to climb up quickly throwing grenades to the "green" man on the ground. Fett dodged each one before activating his jetpack and flew up to Strider. Hiryu opened his eyes in shock at how fast he was coming. Fett aimed his EE-3 at Strider's head and fired a few shots, only for them to miss as Strider leaped to another side of the wall. Fett growled in anger at hos resistant his foe was being. He started to see his time going down before he would have to land. The green wearing bounty hunter quickly flew past Strider up onto the roof of the warehouse. Strider rushed up after him reading his blade. As Strider leaped onto the roof top and looked around to not see his target. That is until he heard a voice from above. "Right here sunshine." Strider looked up and saw Fett in the air reading to fire again. For some reason though he didn't fire. His wrist seemed in a weird position... Before the ninja could react he saw at least 5 grenades flying in his area. They knocked him into a wall and Strider quickly rubbed his head in pain. Fett flew onto the ground and walked slowly at Strider. Slowly aiming his EE-3 Carbine at his head. "Alright this is where you die, got it?" Is what Fett said before firing, only for it to miss as Strider disappeared in a blur of red and purple. Fett gasped and looked around to not see the ninja assassin. Boba flew up into the air once again and looked around to not see anything still. "Take this!" Was all Fett heard before being bombarded with robotic panthers flying in his area. Fett aimed and fired once more at the robot wild cats. ''*PEW PEW PEW*'' Was once again heard as each blaster bolt made contact with each panther, causing them to explode. Fett was starting to tire out from firing at each panther, but he couldn't lose. Not to this rookie. Fett soon fired a grenade from his wrist launcher and exploded all the panthers at once. Strider stared with determination as he realized his foe was greater than he thought. Strider jumped into the air on the same level as Boba and slashed at him downwards sending him flying back to the ground. Fett landed on the ground with a crash and rolled over a few meters. Strider leaped onto a vent on top of the building and stared at his opponent. "Do you give up warrior?" Strider asked. His answer? "Shut the hell up!" Fett barked back before crouching down and activating his homing missile on his back. The small missile flew towards Strider and he dodged, barely! Strider sighed and rushed up and brought his blade down on Fett's neck, going for a decapitation. Only for a spark to appear and Fett's head still in place. Fett chuckled and grabbed Hiryu by his throat and tosses him on the ground. Fett kicked Hiryu in the face again. Cracking some of his teeth. Fett slowly went for another kick, only for it to miss like most of his attacks on the ninja. "God dammit." Fett muttered under his breath. Strider once again disappeared. Strider his behind a vent on the roof top slowly going to heal himself, but before he could he felt a blaster bolt graze his hair as it barely missed. Strider leaped on top of another vent on the rooftop. "Why do you still fight?" Strider asked his foe, only to be caught in Fett's extension cord which Fett took the time to fire. The cord tightened on Strider causing him to feel more pain as he wriggled in the trap. Strider used Cypher somehow to cut the cords before he could reach Fett. *Strider (2014) OST - Kazakh Theme* Strider sat on the ground tired out, his foe however was still standing with no effort. "So are you gonna put up a fight or what?" Fett exclaimed, waiting for something. The ninja assassin regained his posture and breath and stared at Boba for a good while. Ten seconds passed and neither of them made a move.... *Music Stops* The wind passed by making some leaves float into the air and fall back down. Fett was sweating in his mask, why couldn't he move? He knew he could but why? Strider also felt the same, couldn't move, his mental state was holding him back. Ten more seconds passed still silence as the wind passed by. *Music Continues* All of as sudden both regained all their might and locked eyes tighter than a dog chain. Strider and Fett quickly rushed up at the same time and went up close. Boba Fett went for a few punches at Strider Hiryu only for them all to miss quite easily. Strider finished a quick combo on Fett making the space bounty hunter stumble backwards. Strider rushed up again for another combo but saw Fett pull out some kinda of pistol, and he fired multiple times. Strider dodged all of them in the nick of time and pulled out several Kunai and tossed them at Fett, but was greeted with grenades being shot at him. The Kunai and grenades collided sending both warriors back with the huge explosion. Strider got himself back together faster than Fett and climbed down on the wall of the building. Fett was surprised as hell, his ears were ringing and he felt his mind boggling. He could only see in a blur his sneaky target climb down the building. Fett wasn't letting him get away, not at all. Fett put his jet pack at full speed after Strider he got near the edge of the building and looked down, to be greeted with an uppercut that sent him flying into the air at high speeds. Fett screamed in surprise at the attack and grabbed his EE-3 and opened fire wildly at the ninja who again easily dodged all of them, until he was hit by one right in his leg. Strider let out a gasp and looked down at the wound, blood soaked his coat and poured out like a river on a stormy day. He knelt down holding his blaster wound it was immensely painful but he knew what to do... *Music Stops* Fett slowly flew down to his target who seemed in terrible shape. Fett smiled under his mask and aimed at Strider's head. He fired and the blaster bolt appeared to have hit is head, or so he thought. Fett growled in anger as he saw the ninja away from his sight. Strider was behind Fett, he thought in his head about the life save. "Healing, works easily in the most daring of situations." Fett did not notice the wielder of Cypher behind his back. Strider slowly and silently held Cypher behind Fett in a position that if Fett went backward, he would not feel something nice. Strider whistled and to his alarm before he could even wait for the attack he saw the green wearing turn around and fire at his head.... You guessed it, he missed. Fett went to fire again, until he felt a piece of metal fly down at him knocking him down. He felt the metal hit him again. The bounty hunter looked up to see a swarm of robotic falcons swooping down at him. Fett tried to dodge the oncoming assault, but to no use as he was nearly out of breath. It... was so... tiring. He couldn't hit this man, he couldn't hurt him, and he couldn't even counter him. But he felt like this man was saying the same thing in his thoughts... Fett got back into his normal consciousness only to wake up to Strider kicking him off the building. *Strider (2014) OST - Kazakh Theme Continue* He was going at high speeds tumbling to the ground he went to activate his jet pack to no avail. He fell down, and he fell down hard. Boba Fett, was no longer trying to move. The pain was too much, his armor protected him. It was just his muscles were aching badly from all this fighting. Boba Fett went to get up but felt immense pain still. He only heard one more booming sentence. "It is time to end this!" The clone slowly moved his head up to see the ninja fly down onto him. Landing right on the middle piece of his armor. Cracking it in half. The armor cracked line an egg shell at it was split in half. Strider slowly pulled out Cypher and stuck it in Fett's stomach. Fett coughed up blood and screamed in pain, only for the pain to stop. Cause he felt the sting, he felt the pain, he felt his death. Strider pulled his blade from the flesh of his from the corpse and stood up, staring at the sky. He now darted away from the scene, letting the blood pour from the cracked armor. Strider sheathed his sword causing Fett to split in half, blood spraying has his two halves hit the wall creating a mark. ''K.O!'' Results *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Strider* 'Boomstick: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME! ' Wiz: Indeed, now this match was close. While Fett had the better tech, weaponry, armor, and long ranged weapons. That are his only advantages. Strider edged out in the other categories. He was faster, had better close up combat, also had MUCH more experience, and is overall a better fighter. But remember this was a close match, and we mean close! 'Boomstick: And yes Fett was able to keep Strider on his tippy toes and had a pretty damn good chance at winning, until his opportunity just split. ' Wiz: The Winner is Strider Hiryu! *Would like to thank GalacticAttorney for helping me decide the victor, his writing is amazing and was really good to have his help.* Next Time on Death Battle! '''Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ''A sewer wall is seen, a few pizza boxes are seen laying down in front of it. Only for a red X to slice through the cardboard of the pizza boxes. '' Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:Technology Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016